


由白向黑

by Iris_not_found



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:07:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25325128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iris_not_found/pseuds/Iris_not_found
Summary: 光爱梅，孕期play，双性要素有“他犯了错误，并沉迷其中，连续犯了很多次、很长时间后，这不属于他的光之以太就趁机在他体内扎了根。”
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 21





	由白向黑

这几天，爱梅特赛尔克对以太的感知力确实下降了。  
现在很晚了，或许已经是凌晨？爱梅特赛尔克不知道，毕竟他在自己的居所醒来时，水晶都已经被这充满新鲜感的夜空笼罩。他从混沌的白天走进静谧的黑夜，路过过以太水晶广场。街上一个人都没有，连阿马罗们都已经睡着了，这对于爱梅特赛尔克来说当然是好事——他可懒得再一个一个消除看到他的人的记忆了。  
爱梅特赛尔克走过圣林牧场。他的步伐不再轻快，为了能够避开水晶都大段的楼梯还特意饶了远路。  
  
爱梅特赛尔克心不在焉。原生种无影的身体里出现了光属性的以太，这怎么想都像是个笑话，可这真真切切地发生在了他身上。他犯了错误，并沉迷其中，连续犯了很多次、很长时间后，这不属于他的光之以太就趁机在他体内扎了根。  
前四个月爱梅特赛尔克都对此并不在意，直到第五个月时，他的肚子像吹气球一样大了起来，爱梅特赛尔克才发现这个麻烦比他想象中的大得多。光之以太是这具从属于黑暗的躯壳的入侵者，随着它的长大，爱梅特赛尔克逐渐在光之以太的影响下变得虚弱，它甚至还拒绝着来自母体的以太供养，只有纯粹的光之力才能让他得到满足，爱梅特赛尔克不得不在它饿的不行之后带着他去找吃的。  
  
所以，这几天，爱梅特赛尔克对以太的感知力确实下降了。但这不代表他没发现有人正在跟着他。  
有一个……一对很相似的以太，以及一个纯粹的光之力。他们从爱梅特赛尔克走进水晶都起就一直跟在他的身后，维持着一个不远不近的距离，似乎以为自己没有被发现。爱梅特赛尔克对于他们的行为并不感到意外，小孩子有着过剩的情绪和好奇心也再正常不过了，即使他们的灵魂残缺。爱梅特赛尔克打了个响指，彷徨阶梯亭紧闭的大门应声而开，他借着满月下的月光找出一条路，还算轻巧的穿过凌乱的桌椅。身后的小跟踪者们找不到藏身的地方，只能躲在大门后，眼睁睁地看着爱梅特赛尔克扶着扶手走下那一截阶梯，走进悬挂公馆。  
  
光之战士的房间就在一楼，一个相当安静的角落里，大英雄表示自己不希望被打扰，所以特意选了个两边房间都暂且空置的位置。爱梅特赛尔克的肚子隐隐作痛，这贪婪的光之以太在向他索要营养。他沿着狭长曲折的走廊走向觅食地，却意外的感受到了他的专属猎物的以太气息在逐渐靠近。他在走廊的拐角处站定，心中默数321，他的猎物果然出现在他的面前，甚至被他吓了一跳。  
光之战士差点顺着惯性撞到爱梅特赛尔克身上，惊讶地看着无影：“我正准备去找你，”他挠挠头，看无影似乎没有接话的意思，又接着说，“你是来找我的吗？”  
爱梅特赛尔克翻了个白眼，并不想回答这显而易见的问题。他抓住光之战士的围巾，牵着自己的猎物往起居室的方向走。  
拯救世界的大英雄就这么心甘情愿地让无影牵着，他十分能理解爱梅特赛尔克的不高兴，毕竟他已经三天没看到爱梅特赛尔克了。这是因为他抽空回了趟原初世界，只身拎着斧子冲进了那个魔物盘踞的图书馆，在浩如烟海的书籍中好不容易找了两本他能看懂的备孕指南。无影神出鬼没，有时候几天都不知所踪，又会在他在野外采矿时突然冒出来。他以为依着无影的性子，自己消失两三天应该也没什么大不了，可现在想来这三天的时间都没有得到他的以太，爱梅特赛尔克大概是饿坏了。  
  
不过爱梅特赛尔克的不高兴另有原因。  
  
他对以太的流向了如指掌，怎么可能不知道光之战士回到了原初世界？他便也跟着跑了回去，结果不慎遇到了瓦厉斯。这且不提，他从瓦厉斯身边一个瞬移逃走，居然慌不择路的迎面撞上了艾里迪布斯……白袍无影瞬间就明白了他身上发生的变化因何而起，那玩味的笑容让爱梅特赛尔克毛骨悚然。爱梅特赛尔克扭头就走，却听到艾里迪布斯的声音从身后传来：“爱梅特赛尔克，这也在你的计划之中吗。”  
可恶。可恶。爱梅特赛尔克把这一切都怪罪到了光之战士头上，现在只能用榨取营养的方式报复回去。他大步向前走到光之战士的房门口，娴熟地用法术打开了门。  
  
光之战士的床铺凌乱，看上去像是主人才起来不久，来不及收拾就出了门。现在，光之战士被重新推到床上，罪魁祸首此时正自上而下地、傲慢地俯视着他：“脱。”  
“你要不要先休息一下？”光之战士的目光飘向爱梅特赛尔克托着腹部的手，有些担心无影的身体状况。  
“脱。”爱梅特赛尔克咬着这个字，从鼻腔里哼出来。  
光之战士认命地把刚穿好的衣服又重新脱掉，随手扔到地上。他以最快的速度把自己扒了个精光，然后眼看着无影慢条斯理地解开腰带的扣子，脱下外套。即使在这种时候，爱梅特赛尔克也坚持每天穿着他那套华丽的加雷马礼服示人，光之战士看着他解衣宽带，最后再一个响指让这些衣服消失于虚空中，挠了挠头。  
为什么不打个响指，直接把这些衣服从身上变走呢？光之战士有点想这么问，又败给了爱梅特赛尔克轻蔑的目光。今天他已经问了一个白痴问题了，光之战士想，他可不想再问一个，惹孕期易怒的无影生气。他托着爱梅特赛尔克的腰扶他躺下，然后小心翼翼地避开他的肚子压在他身上。  
  
这种时候只有一种方法来安抚无影。  
无影不喜欢无意义的亲吻，不喜欢漫无目的的爱抚，光之战士早已在之前的无数次性爱中摸索出了取悦无影的方法。他亲了亲爱梅特赛尔克的侧脸，然后干脆利落地俯下身分开爱梅特赛尔克的大腿。  
“湿透了啊，是不是让你等太久了？”光之战士的两根手指贴着双性的无影腿间吐着水的肉缝滑动，时不时稍微刺进半根手指，另一只手握住爱梅特赛尔克的性器。  
“快点……”爱梅特赛尔克喜欢时刻把自己打理的干干净净，可孕期特殊的体质让他几乎一刻不停的流水，只有被注入光之力，喂饱肚子里的以太才能安稳一会儿。  
光之战士用手指撑开无影的穴口，露出内里饥渴地收缩着的深粉色穴肉，加上了第三根手指贴着内壁按揉无影的敏感点，含住敏感的阴蒂吸吮。无影几乎是咬着牙咽下了一声尖叫，这太超过了，孕期让爱梅特赛尔克的身体加倍敏感，尖锐的快感让他连胯骨都变得酥麻无力，只有抓着光之战士头发的手不断收紧。光之战士像是存心要听他叫出来一样，在他体内埋着的手指顶着敏感点快速抽插起来，内里的汁水随着他激烈的动作溅到床单上， 光之战士用牙齿和舌头挤压充血的阴蒂，直到一股高热的液体淋到他的指尖，无影低吟着紧闭眼睛，微张着嘴喘气，穴肉有节奏的翕动着夹紧光之战士的手指——爱梅特赛尔克仅是靠着他的手就达到了高潮。  
“有感觉好些了吗？”光之战士伸手抹掉下巴上的清液，抬起头观察爱梅特赛尔克的表情。爱梅特赛尔克还沉浸在高潮带来的眩晕感中，半晌才从喉咙深处呼出一声叹息：“嗯……”  
光之战士凑到他的脸边，在他身边躺下，刚想环住爱梅特赛尔克的腰，就被一股强硬的力道掀倒在了床上。暗色的魔纹谨遵主人的指令将他的双手绑在头顶，爱梅特赛尔克躺在床上缓了缓，伸了个懒腰，才慢慢翻身从床上坐起来，换上了一如既往傲慢的神色：“你是笨蛋吗？我需要的是以太，也就是说，”他跨坐到光之战士腿上，一只手圈住光之战士勃发的性器挤牛奶般撸动两下，一只手指点着自己的小腹，“需要你把精液射进来才行！”  
从光之战士的角度能清晰地看到那个糯软的穴口是怎么一寸一寸吃进他的阴茎的。被紧致湿软的穴肉自上而下的包裹住的感觉太过于强烈，光之战士勉强在视觉和感觉的双重刺激下克制住挺腰的冲动，让爱梅特赛尔克自己慢慢坐下去，直到他性器的顶端触到那圈肥厚的软肉。  
“嘶……”爱梅特赛尔克立刻调整姿势避开那里。无影虽然双性，但那承载生命的器官对于这具身体来说本身还是多余之物，因此那里生得比正常情况下窄小许多，而光之战士又尺寸傲人，曾经爱梅特赛尔克爱极了每次被顶到最深的感觉，可现在不一样，他必须得小心翼翼地避开脆弱的宫口。他跪坐在光之战士身上有些笨拙地缓慢动作，努力找到让自己最舒服的角度。无影很快找到了动作的要领，他把双手撑在光之战士的胸口，向前倾身，让挺翘的头部轻刮甬道内敏感的穴肉，时不时在被蹭到穴心时轻吭一声。  
光之战士此刻并不在意胸口的压迫感。比起那点重量，爱梅特赛尔克紧闭着眼睛隐忍的表情更让他呼吸加重。他们交合的部分泛着高温，无影体内还在不断涌出一股一股的水，随着他们的动作打湿爱梅特赛尔克无毛的阴唇和他的小腹。  
双手的束缚不知什么时候被解除，光之战士把手探到爱梅特赛尔克身下，揉捏兴奋充血而涨红的阴蒂，爱梅特赛尔克被他突如其来的进攻打乱了节奏，腰猛地弹了一下，发出一声拔高的呻吟。光之战士变本加厉地改用指甲轻轻刮蹭那里，却被爱梅特赛尔克受不了地一把挥开了手。  
“把手拿开……”爱梅特赛尔克声音沙哑，微微睁开眼睛，金色的瞳孔中水光润泽，“……小鬼。”  
  
他话音才刚落，光之战士就托着他的两条腿直接把他架了起来，穴口与性器分开时发出“啵”的一声。光之战士不敢像往常一样把无影扔在床上，只敢小心的托着他的腰，把他抱起来再放倒，顺便在他的腰部垫上一个枕头。  
“你别压我肚子！”爱梅特赛尔克察觉到光之战士欺身压上的意图，先一步护住自己的腹部。光之战士也发现这个姿势难为人了，便干脆拉着他的两条大腿，把他连人加腰枕一起拽到了床边。他拍拍爱梅特赛尔克的两条腿，示意他环住自己的腰。爱梅特赛尔克还没来得及反应，滚烫坚硬的阴茎就直直捣进他的身体里。  
“呜！”爱梅特赛尔克的腿紧紧圈住了光之战士的腰。他原本以为自己已经掌握了动作的诀窍，可他温吞的动作所带来的快感完全不能和现在这种感觉比。光之战士又深又快地小幅度顶弄着最深处，但又能避开脆弱的宫口，保证不会让他受伤。体内摩擦的部分仿佛有火焰在燃烧，夺走了他最后一丝自制力。爱梅特赛尔克再也克制不住自己的呻吟，发出了混杂着快感和情欲的甜腻哀叫。  
“哈……原来，无影在高潮的时候，会露出面纹的啊。”他在说什么？爱梅特赛尔克勉强驱逐着充斥大脑的快感，努力思索光之战士说的话。直到光之战士一记深顶让他回过神来，他才发现自己不知什么时候显露出了面纹。  
  
无影现在只能想到一个糟糕的处理办法——扯过床单遮住脸。  
爱梅特赛尔克听到光之战士低沉的轻笑。随后便是更激烈的动作，爱梅特赛尔克就好像抓救命稻草一样紧紧抓住床单，他的脖颈和胸口都泛着情欲的潮红，圈住光之战士的腿却被折磨得越来越无力，在要挂不住光之战士的腰的前一秒被一把捞住，推到胸口。光之战士就着这个姿势做最后冲刺，感受着甬道内厚实的软肉痉挛般的收紧，他握着爱梅特赛尔克的胯压向自己，顶着最深处射了出来。  
“啊！啊……”温和的光属性以太注入无影的身体，怀孕让本会让他难受的以太都变得温暖，爱梅特赛尔克呜咽一声，用膝盖蹭蹭光之战士，光之战士配合地慢慢抽出阴茎，看着那个被操成熟红色的穴口张开一个小洞，但没有流出一滴他的精液。  
光之战士在爱梅特赛尔克边上躺下，抽走盖住他脸的床单。无影闭目养神，微微皱着眉，脸上的面纹也重新隐藏起来。光之战士看着他的侧脸出神，他想起之前大概也是某个这样的晚上——或者白天，他们在高潮后并排躺在床上，殊不知光之以太的种子已经开始在无影的子宫内生长。他很想问问爱梅特赛尔克怀孕会不会难受，疼不疼，或者每次在他不小心顶到宫口时，爱梅特赛尔克踹他是因为不舒服还是单纯的害怕。  
爱梅特赛尔克察觉到光之战士的目光，侧过头，冲他挑了挑眉。  
“……你有感觉好一些了吗？”光之战士把他的问题通通咽回肚子里。  
爱梅特赛尔克盯着他看了一会儿，重新闭上眼睛：“过会儿大概还要再做一次。”他翻了个身，背对光之战士躺下。


End file.
